The Interview
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Rita Skeeter interviews Remus Lupin about werewolf rights and the Minister of Magic election, but naturally, the interview ends up being about something completely different. Slight Remus/Sirius and Remus/Tonks


**Written for the 'Dialogue Challenge' -** Write about Rita Skeeter and Remus Lupin using only dialogue (with the exception of one line, and 'he said' type phrases.)

 **Written for the 'Occasion and Style Competition/Challenge' -** Write about an interview around election day. My prompts were Rita Skeeter, scandal and affair.

 **Written for 'The Hunger Games Challenge' -** Prompt #23

* * *

 **The Interview**

" _And we are here today on Election Day, at The Leaky Cauldron where we have Rita Skeeter interviewing Remus Lupin – best friend of the recently deceased mass murderer Sirius Black!"_

"Mister Lupin, so lovely to meet you," Rita said as she shook Remus's hand. "I'm Rita Skeeter, but of course you know that."

"Nice to meet you."

"And you. Now, where shall we begin?" Rita asked while pulling out her notebook and a strange-looking quill. "Your friendship with Sirius Black. When did it start?"

Remus frowned as he replied, "I thought that this was an interview about werewolf rights and the Minister Election?"

"Yes, it is! But first, your friendship with Sirius Black. When did it begin?"

"… Sirius and I were in the same year at Hogwarts," said Remus quietly. "We were both sorted into Gryffindor, and we became friends on the first night."

"How interesting!" Rita exclaimed as her quill jotted everything down furiously. "Was it obvious back then that Black was to become one of the darkest wizards of our time?"

"Sirius was not a murderer," Remus said firmly.

"So you're saying that the reports are wrong—that Sirius Black was _innocent_?"

Remus nodded and replied, "that's exactly what I'm saying. Sirius lived and died an innocent man."

"Please elaborate, will you?"

"I would rather not get into the details, sorry," Remus replied in a tone that indicated that he was annoyed. "Wouldn't you like to know about which candidate I will be voting as Minister of Magic?"

"Oh, yes," Rita huffed. "Go on, do tell."

"Elbert Rudkins," Remus replied with a smile. "For someone like myself, a Minister of Magic who supports werewolf rights will make life a whole lot easier."

Rita rolled her eyes and said, "yes, that's very good. I guess we'll have to wait a couple more hours before we know for sure. So, what do you say about the rumours that are circling about yourself and Black?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Surely you must have heard!" Rita practically yelled, her eyes wide with excitement. "Such a scandal!"

Remus sighed and shook his head before saying, "what are the rumours?"

"Are you not currently in a relationship with Black's first cousin once removed, Nymphadora Tonks?" Rita asked with a fire in her eyes.

"That is none of anybody's business!" Remus snapped.

Rita smirked at his discomfort and said, "but Black was jealous of her, wasn't he? I've heard that you and Black were in a relationship of your own back at Hogwarts."

"This interview is over," Remus said abruptly, going to get up but being wrenched back down by Rita's bony hand.

"No need to get touchy," Rita said with a wink. "There are rumours that after Black escaped Azkaban he came looking for you and found you in a relationship with someone else—that you two engaged in a scandalous affair for a while until Black could not take it much longer."

"Let go of my wrist and stop lying," Remus growled.

Rita could only smile back at him and whisper, "He tried to murder you in your sleep, didn't he? If _he_ couldn't have you then nobody could."

"How do you even still have a career?" Remus asked harshly. "There are people like me in the world—I struggle to keep a job because of I have a monster inside me that I can't control—and then there are people like you—you keep your job because you _are_ a monster."

"Stop writing," Rita hissed at her quill. "Listen to me, _dear_. I need to make an intriguing story out of this, so play along like a good wolf, won't you?"

"I think I already said this interview is over."

"Look, dear. I can write _this_ story or I can write another story in which you _aren't_ the victim. I can paint your character however I feel like painting your character, and then your lycanthropy will not be the reason you can't keep a job—my story will be the reason. I'll make _you_ out to be a monster."

Remus was furious as he clenched his teeth and said, "continue."

"When your loving partner got wind that Black was going to murder you, she killed him in your place," Rita smiled maliciously. "Your girlfriend is a murderer."

"She isn't," Remus said angrily.

"So there we have it folks. Remus Lupin—former professor at Hogwarts. Proof that werewolves are not as innocent as they like to make out. Proof that even if they try to conceal their inner darkness, they are still attracted to the darkness in others."

"You will not get—"

"—Ah, I'm sorry," Rita said, talking over Remus. "This interview is now over. It was a pleasure."

As Rita rose from her seat and walked away, Remus decided that she had been correct about one thing—Remus _had_ been concealing his inner darkness and if anybody was going to rile him up enough to act on his darkness, it was _her_ , so she'd better watch out.

* * *

 **A/N -** I'm not too proud of this, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
